Splero's Crossover Adventures - Africa
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: This will be my second "Crossover Adventures" story but this time, the story will took place in Africa - the place where the major Lion King characters lived. When he visited the grasslands, he will meet the greatest characters from the said movies of Lion King. Ok, everyone...This is a very new story that you guys will never miss!
1. To The Land Of Grass

_**This will be my first crossover story where I mixed my "OC story" with Lion King. Thankfully, I finally made my legacy extended as well. Anyway, please enjoy reading!**_

 _ **PS: Splero dubbed Africa as the "Land Of Grass" since there were A LOT of grasslands in Africa. Once again, please enjoy, everyone!**_

* * *

Chapter 1 - To The Land Of Grass

Splero prepared his De Havilland Vampire jet fighter-bomber at Yihebeza Nacional Exclusive Airport since he's going to his outpost in Africa. Khari, his empress, approached him while Splero's brother, nobels and officers stood by...

"Splero, be careful on your long stay in Africa." - Khari said -

"I will, Khari. I'll send you all a Morse Code message when I got there." - Splero replied -

Splero then gave Khari a quick kiss on her lips. He then commandeered his subsonic jet to full power. Minutes later, he left Yihebeza Nacional on route to Africa. Splero's pride watched as his jet disappeared from their eyes.

"Good Luck, Splero." - Khari whispered -

* * *

After Splero crossed a few foreign nations, he finally arrived in the eastern part of Africa. While he flew his jet fighter-bomber at 1200 feet, Splero saw a mountain-like rock formation. It was a rock formation that had a extending platform-like position...

"Hmm...This is a rare rock formation that I ever see in my life." - Splero said to himself -

Also, he saw a group of lions and lionesses in the dens and grasslands. As Splero fly past the rock formation at high speed, the lions and lionesses looked up and they're in awe as they saw a unknown object flying at the skies and in a high speed...

"That might be a very good den for the lions and lionesses, I presume." - He added -

After Splero's jet made it's pass, it disappeared into the clouds. The group of lions and lionesses were still in a state of awe.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 1. Splero finally arrived in Africa and also took a high speed fly-by on a rock formation that you guys might know from the movie. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, guys!  
**_


	2. A Stealthy Pursuit

_**This is the second chapter of the whole story. Take note that some of my stories and crossovers will be put on hold since I'm going to refine my account later on. Anyway, please enjoy reading and leave me a review about this! ^^**_

 _ **PS: You might know who is that particular lion was in this chapter. Also take note that Splero's initial encounter with the lion will be similar to the initial sequence of the "Time and Fate" mission of "Call Of Duty: Black Ops 2" since the attack really fits to the situation of the story. Anyway, I don't own COD: Black Ops 2 nor Lion king for this story. Once again, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Stealthy Pursuit

Splero finally landed his De Havilland Vampire jet fighter on a grass clearing. There was also a redoubt that was being created by Splero when he first visited the African nation. The redoubt was constructed with simple rock walls, wooden doors, glass windows and straw roofs. He was in Africa since he joined a joint military contract with Kenya, South Africa and Madagascar to provide some training of the local forces of the said nations. Even though Splero stayed in Africa alone, he was visited by the villagers on his locale.

Splero went inside to make some tea with a iron kettle. He took some water from a nearby waterhole and for the bonfire, he prepared a pile of firewood to be doused with petrol and lit by a lighter. After that, he placed the filled kettle on the bonfire before he turned on the long-range Morse Code transmitter to send a message to his empress back home. He finally finished it right as the kettle sounds in the bonfire. With boiling water, he made tea for himself while sitting on the bench. As he relaxed, a constant growling sound was heard that made Splero suspicious...

"Who's there?" - Splero warned -

There was no reply except for the constant sound that intensified. Since Splero knew that it might be a hyena or something dangerous hidden in the grass, he drew out his sword from his scabbard...

"I wish that this is just my senses playing tricks on me." - He though -

In fact, he's wrong. Why? Here's the reason...Splero went closer when suddenly, a dark colored lion with a scar on it's left eye, pounces on him. Since he was alert, Splero dodged it's attack. Realizing that it's a lion attack, he ran towards the redoubt at full. The dark lion pursued him too but Splero was much more evasive. The lion searched for him through the redoubt, not knowing that Splero was looking at him from the balcony. With a sword slathered with snake venom on his hands, he concentrates on what to do next. When the lion looked up and saw him, Splero jumped onto the lion with his sword extended to him and with a loud battle cry. The lion too managed to evade the fanatic attack but the sword actually inflicted a cut on it's mane. The lion roared and then finally exclaimed...

"Ow! That hurts! You will regret this!"

Splero can't believe it. The lion can talk, even when wounded...

"Y-You can talk!" - Splero exclaimed, in shock -

Splero collapsed onto the grass as the lion placed his paw on his mane where the wound was. He continued on groaning as the wound begins to bleed. The lion then glared on Splero with visible anger on his emerald eyes...

"You will not going to like this!" - The lion growled before he approached Splero at full speed -

Before the lion swings his clawed paw on him, Splero immediately rolled to the ground, stood up and then slashing him again. This time, on the lion's stomach. Once again, the dark lion roared then groaned in pain.

Splero knew that a one on one encounter with a lion or a lioness could be deadly to him but since he trained in extreme martial arts from foreign nations, he was a skilled fighter. Even though humans can't handle these such attacks, only he can cope with that.

The wounded lion shot him a deadly glare again but even though the wounds were now staggering and the snake venom was taking effect on it, he remained strong...

"You can dodge me but you can't dodge this!" - The wounded lion growled again before he charged and slashed Splero's face with his claws in a lightning-fast swipe -

Splero was stunned by it and then, he glared back to the lion. The claws slashed the left part of his face and there was a few large lacerations just underneath his left eye and on his left cheek. Even though that one is quite lethal, Splero was still standing and he's now totally frenzied to the sight of blood that was dripping from his wounds. The lion can't believe that he was still alive...

"I-It can't be!" - He exclaimed in disbelief -

Splero then charged towards him while he was totally screaming at him and with his sword raised up in the air, ready to be slashed on the lion. Realizing that he's now attacking like a beserker, the wounded lion escaped before he could be struck with the sword's deadly edge. As Splero watched his "foe" got away, he shouted...

"I will never get away from me, you predator!" - He exploded -

After that, Splero collapsed onto his knee since the pain halted his "beserker personality" for a moment. As blood drips from his wounds and onto his hands, Splero took a sight of it and his deadly personality remained.

For the wounded lion that cheated death, his adversities were just the beginning.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 2, everyone. Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**_


	3. Kovu's Adversities

_**This is Chapter 3 of the story. After receiving some good "backlashes" from the previous chapter, I decided to extend the "suspense" a little bit more. Anyway, here's Chapter 3! Have fun!**_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Kovu's Adversities

That wounded dark lion that Splero countered with was Kovu, Kiara's mate and Simba's successor of the Pride Lands. He also had sister lioness named Vitani. It was almost sunset when he manage to stagger back to Pride Rock. Kiara and Vitani was just outside of their dens when both of them saw him...

"Kovu, what happened?!" - Kiara exclaimed -

"You're full of wounds and you're now growing pale! Who did this to you, Kovu?" - Vitani asked -

Kovu can barely reply due to his wounds...

"I fought a human out there but I failed." - Kovu replied, groaning -

He then coughed some blood from his mouth before he collapsed into the rocky ground. Both lionesses were in shock...

"Vitani, go get help!" - Kiara ordered -

Vitani went out to call for help while Kiara carried Kovu to her den on her back.

* * *

Realizing that he's now bleeding out and also suffered from chronic poisoning, he finally lost consciousness and only darkness remained on his eyesight. Since he's out, Kovu can only hear voices from various friends that he knew in his life.

In Kiara's den, Simba and Nala arrived along with Zazu and Rafiki. The 4 of them were surprised...

"Kiara, what happened to Kovu?" - Simba asked -

"Kovu fought a human a few hours ago but he failed." - Kiara replied -

"Did you helped him?" - Nala asked her further -

"I tried to help him but the foe is too great. He was totally enraged." - Kiara replied, timidly -

Rafiki took a few moments to check Kovu's injuries...

"Kovu's not feeling well. His wounds were severe and he's in poisoning. In think I'll need some leaves and herbs to help him with." - Rafiki said -

"Can he survive, Rafiki?" - Kiara asked -

"I'll try my best, Kiara. Don't worry." - Rafiki reassured her -

Simba approached her to reassure her further...

"Kovu will be fine soon. We promise, Kiara." - Simba comfort her -

Kiara could only do is to nod on the reassuring words. Kovu continued on resting with the aid of Rafiki and Vitani.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 3. Man, Kovu's really having a very rough time after that initial encounter with my OC in the previous chapter. Will he survive and see Kiara again? Find out the outcome in Chapter 4, guys!**_


	4. Revenge of the Pridelanders

_**This is the 4th chapter of the story. Sorry for the long delay because I suffered some usual writer's blocks. Anyway, here the new chapter. Have fun!**_

 _ **PS: I don't own Rise Against's famous song. It's one of my favorite song, though.**_

* * *

Chapter 4 - Revenge of the Pridelanders

Due to Kovu's near-death experience, Kiara and Vitani vowed to him that they were going to make Splero pay for this. With that, they seek through the grasslands. As the left, Simba was quite concerned.

"Nala, I'm so worried for them." - Simba expressed his concerns -

"How come?" - Nala asked -

"They might ended up in the same fate with Kovu." - Simba replied -

"Should we follow them?" - Nala asked -

Simba nodded. They then followed the others.

* * *

Following the battle with Kovu, Splero administered himself a shot of adrenaline and he covered his facial wounds with bandages. To keep himself controlled, he switch his radio on. While **Rise** **Against's** **Savior** played on, the emperor readied his ancient **Japanese Nambu Type 14 pistol**. After he prepared his sidearm, he readied next his very own **Maxim gun.** The reason why he brought this such guns was because he was kept under fire by the natives or hyenas in his position. Splero placed a cloth belt of 250 rounds onto the very old water-cooled heavy machine gun.

"I wonder if this gun still fires?" - Splero pondered -

In the distance, Kiara and Vitani was approaching him slowly and silently. Under the grasses, they stalked him.

"This is it, Vitani. Our prey's open." - Kiara whispered -

"Finally indeed." - Vitani whispered back -

Both of them readied their sharp and deadly claws to be swiped onto Splero's flesh. Right before they lunged on him, Splero chambered the MG and he fired out a few rounds. The gunshots spooked the 2 lionesses.

"Hey! It finally works. Great!" - Splero realized with impression -

Kiara and Vitani watches him under the cover of the tall grass. Splero grabbed hold his pistol.

"I think this gun really works for my self-governing defense." - Splero added -

He then turned his head and he opened fire his weapon on the clusters of grass. Once he expended all of the pistol's ammunition, he reloaded it with a fresh magazine of 7 8x22mm Nambu rounds. He then stood up and check the grass.

"Ugh. I think I wasted my ammunition for nothing." - Splero groaned -

He put his sidearm onto his holster. He then went inside of his shelter. Kiara and Vitani poke out their heads off the tall grass.

"I nearly got myself killed, Vitani." - Kiara said -

"Why, Kiara?" - Vitani asked -

"He nearly shot me. The bullets struck just a few feet from my right side!" - Kiara answered -

The sound of the incoming footsteps urged the lionesses to hide again. Splero returned but this time, he was now holding a **Winchester** **Rifle** and wearing a iron helmet and bandolier.

"Time to hunt something for dinner." - Splero remarked -

He then departs. Kiara growled angrily as her armed target was finally away.

"We missed it, Vitani." - Kiara said, frustrated -

"Hey, guys!"

Someone called their attentions. It was Simba.

"Dad, we lost him!" - Kiara said -

"Where did he go?" - Nala asked -

"He went hunting, Nala. I'm afraid he was now armed as well." - Vitani replied -

"You could say that again. We also heard the gunshots from the distance." - Simba added -

"What should we do?" - Kiara asked -

"Let's return to Pride Rock. We're going to gather the lionesses to subdue him." - Simba answered -

"Ok, Simba. Let's go." - Vitani said -

The others returned to Pride Rock.

* * *

 _ **This is the end of Chapter 4. Looks like my OC nearly killed Kiara with his weapon mentioned. Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 5!**_


End file.
